Veinticinco Momentos
by PopCornSweet
Summary: Como es obvio, es el reto de los veinticinco momentos, de Natsumi Niikura :)


**Primer fic. Primera puesta en escena. Momento de la verdad.**

**Supongo que con el tiempo se mejora, así que ya veremos que pasa:3**

**Lista de momentos: _01.- Pastelería; 02.- Baño; 03.- Resfriado; 04.- Secreto; 05.- Árbol; 06.- Naranja; 07.- Bomba; 08.- Caricia; 09.- Arriesgar; 10.- Pasado; 11.- Nariz; 12.- Agua; 13.- Excusa; 14.- Amigo; 15.- Sol; 16.- Salado; 17.- Enfado; 18.- Manzana; 19.- Llaves; 20.- Hogar; 21.- Lluvia; 22.- Diario; 23.- Elfo; 24.- Té; 25.- Camisa._**

**Veinticinco momentos**

**IV. Secreto**

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

…

—Entonces dime, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que te quiero?

—Bueno yo…

—¡Ulrich! ¿Quieres levantarte de una vez? Hemos quedado para ir a desayunar todos fuera, ¿recuerdas? — Dijo Odd, tan hambriento que no podía darle ni cinco minutos de paz a su compañero.

»Se que soñar con Yumi es mejor, pero necesito recargar las pilas, así que…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Jajaja, no hacía falta ser un genio. ¡Venga! ¡Arriba!

—Ya voy, plasta.

—Vamos tío, date prisa. Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, al menos piensa en Yumi. Ella también querrá comer.

—Cierra el pico, idiota. —Dijo sonrojado.

—Bueno, ya veo que a eso si reaccionas.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás de tan buen humor hoy? ¿Aelita? —Desde hace unos días Ulrich había comenzado a sospechar que su amigo se sentía traído por ella. Y además, ya de paso se la devolvía.

—No lo se, tío. Es complicado. —Dijo suspirando Odd. Estaba hecho un lío.

—¿Al fin me comprendes?

—¡Qué va! Lo tuyo no tiene nada de difícil. Solo sois un par de idiotas predispuestos a sufrir. Dile que la quieres. —Hablar de esto le estaba haciendo pensar en Aelita de forma muy significativa, por lo que era mejor dejar el tema. Por el bien de ambos.

—Sabes que he querido hacerlo muchas veces, —Dijo Ulrich abatido. —pero nunca he tenido el valor suficiente.

Era un cobarde, lo sabía, pero no podía arriesgarse a perderla. Le importaba demasiado.

—Solo… inténtalo.

Era fácil decirlo, pero la cara de Ulrich denotaba que no estaba de acuerdo con su mejor amigo, que no estaba seguro de ser capaz.

—Vaya chicos, ¿os habíais perdido o qué? —Preguntó Aelita.

—Sentimos llegar taaaaaan tarde, —Dijo Odd a la vez que acompañaba la explicación de un amplio repertorio de gestos. —pero aquí mi colega no quería salir de la cama.

—¿No estabas tan hambriento que te comerías hasta la mesa? Pues cállate.

Ulrich, su humor, Odd, su estómago. Una muy mala combinación.

—Bueno, bueno, relajemos tensiones, ¿vale? Ya os mataréis después. —Yumi lo único que quería era llegar ya a la cafetería y llevarse algo a la boca.

—Perdón. —Dijeron ambos al unísono.

—No me puedo creer que este sea nuestro último año juntos. Tantas peleas y tantos problemas, ¿para esto? —Aelita no quería hacer pensar a todos eso, pero inevitablemente ocurrió. Jérémie. Un tema espinoso.

»Necesito ir a tomar el aire. —Jérémie tuvo una oportunidad y la aprovechó. No quería dejar a sus amigos, pero tenía que pensar en su futuro. Y lo hizo.

—Aelita, espera.

Odd no podía dejar que la chica a la que quería se hundiese.

—¿Sabes? Quizás la próxima vez debamos juntarlos desde el principio. Después de todo, el único que puede consolarla es Odd. ¿No crees, Ulrich?

—Seguramente, pero están confusos. Dales tiempo.

—A veces esperar demasiado a alguien se vuelve desesperante.

—Yumi…

—A veces mantener las esperanzas es demasiado complicado.

Estaban entrando en un tema espinoso, pero en el fondo ambos estaban deseando abordarlo. Aunque eso no quitase que Ulrich temiese el final de la conversación.

—¿Qué tipo de esperanzas? ¿Aquellas en las cuales todo sale bien? ¿En las que todo es perfecto? Porque yo llevo teniendo esperanza durante años, y no ha habido una sola vez en la que haya encontrado un buen momento. Yumi, simplemente me gustaría poder dejarme llevar. Pero se que si lo hago podría perderlo todo.

—Las personas valientes arriesgan.

Yumi sabía por donde iban los tiros, y aunque no estaba del todo segura de que iba a ser lo que le iba a contar Ulrich, tenía un nudo en el estómago esperando a que lo dijese.

—Sí, las personas valientes arriesgan. Pero con valentía o sin ella, lo que es seguro es que todos tenemos secretos. Secretos por los que sonreímos, por los que lloramos, por los que nos sonrojamos, por los que somos felices o por los que sufrimos. Secretos que nos queman por dentro deseando salir afuera.

Con eso Ulrich solo había conseguido que Yumi se pusiese más nerviosa aún y ya no estuviese segura de nada.

»¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando me dijiste que practicabas artes marciales desde pequeña? —Ambos sonrieron inconscientemente rememorando aquellos tiempos. —Yo tenía una idea totalmente distinta a la realidad. Y estoy harto de vivir en una mentira. Yumi, vivimos una mentira.

Si a la chica le quedaba alguna duda al respecto del tema de la conversación, acababa de disiparse. Pero era el momento de la verdad. Ahora o nunca. Al fin y al cabo, ¿sería lo que esperaba que dijese? ¿Lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando? ¿Con lo que había soñado tantas veces?

—Ulrich, ¿cuál es tu secreto?

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sí, lo era. Las mejores cuatro palabras de su vida.

**¿Muy corto? Seguramente.**

**¿Una mierda? Vosotros diréis.**

**Pero es lo que hay por ahora, me iré puliendo. Lo prometo:)**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
